T'épouser ? humlaissemoi réfléchir
by mouarf
Summary: Sirius quitte la maison familiale à 16 ans...je pense qu'avec le titre et les perso vous avez un peu près toute l'histoire mais la question serait plutôt...Avez-vous envie de lire une jolie fight entre ces 2 personnages...assez charismatiques, non ?


- Sirius ! Descend immédiatement !

- Hors de question que je descende affabuler de la sorte !

Une tenue de soirée aux couleurs de Serpentard, en plein après-midi. Ça ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose : un invité de marque.

Depuis qu'il avait reçu les résultats de ses BUSES, sa mère l'avait présenté à plus de monde qu'elle ne l'avait fait en 16 ans de vie commune.

- Descend ! ordonna-t-elle en levant sa baguette vers les étages.

Aussitôt il se vit transporter aux côtés de sa mère. Il remarqua que ni son père ni son frère n'étaient là…

_Ça sent le plan foireux…elle va tarder à le regretter. Je comprends même pas qu'elle continue. C'est fous ce qu'elle est entêtée !_

Dans un souci d'objectivité, il serait utile de préciser : " c'est fous ce que c'est entêté un Black".

- Et surveille ton langage ! Ne me fais pas honte.

- Je croyais que le simple fait d'être vu en ma présence était une honte à tes yeux ? dit-il de son ton hautain en haussant les sourcils.

- Justement, tu as enfin l'occasion de te racheter !

_Comme si j'en avais envie !_

- Encore un mot et je…

- Elles sont là, maîtresse.

- Merci, Kreattur.

- Qui ça, elles ? Mère ! Je vous ai dit que je…

Pour Sirius ça ne sentait plus le plan foireux, ça sentait carrément la catastrophe.

- Druella ! Quelle charmante visite !

_Druella ? Oh Merlin ! Aide-moi…_

Quelques minutes plus tôt, devant la porte des Back.

- Pourquoi dois-je venir avec vous ? Les Black sont tout sauf intéressants !

- Bellatrix, surveille ton langague ! Je sais bien qu'ils n'ont toujours pas parti pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais ce sont des gens respectables.

- Bien sûr ! Mais j'ai des choses plus intéressantes à faire !

- Tu vas faire ce qu'on te dit de faire ! Et je te rappelle que même_lui_ est d'avis pour que…

Trouver un époux…oui, MAIS.

Le gros problème c'est qu'elle savait déjà qui elle voulait pour époux…

Elle voulait un homme avec une classe folle, qui partageait sa passion pour la pureté de leur race, un homme qui avait plus de pouvoirs que le ciel n'avait d'étoile, un homme qui la faisait frémir par le simple son de sa voix froide et calme comme la nuit, un homme qui l'excitait par sa puissance…un homme maléfique. 

Un Seigneur des Ténèbres. Un homme qu'elle n'aurait jamais. Et pourtant, un homme qu'elle s'était juré de servir.

Ce Seigneur, elle l'avait rencontré et elle l'aimait.

Mais même lui la voulait marier.

Il avait beau avoir des idées révolutionnaires, sur ce plan, il restait assez traditionnel, voire conservateur : une femme doit avant tout se marier à un homme de son rang. 

Et lui ? Hé bien, il n'y avait aucune femme à son rang royal…

Elle le voulait. Mais l'épouser était autant possible que de faire admettre à Dumbledore la supériorité des sangs-purs.

-_Je sais !_

_Pas la peine d'enfoncer la baguette dans le nez ! Mais c'est bon, non ? ça ne fait que 2 ans que j'ai quitté Poudlard ! Et puis..._

- Ce n'est certainement pas ici que je…

- Druella ! Quelle charmante visite !

Alors que les deux belles-sœurs s'embrassaient, les deux adolescents avaient la bouche légèrement ouverte.

Pour la première fois de leur vie, la même idée traversa leur esprit : _leurs mères étaient-elles devenues folles ?_

- Bellatrix chérie, entre enfin ! Ne reste pas sur le pas de la porte.

Sa mère profita de la proximité qu'elle avait avec sa fille pour lui écraser le pied et lui murmurer « tiens-toi bien ! Et ferme donc ta bouche ! ».

- Asseyez-vous donc ! Asseyez-vous…Kreattur, apporte nous du thé, s'il te plaît.

- Du firewhisky pour moi ! dit Sirius.

- Sirius ! réprimanda sa mère.

- Un double !

- Bellatrix ! réprimanda sa mère.

Le temps que leur mère leur accorde un regard indigné, leurs verres étaient sur la table et les adolescents descendirent d'une traite leur verre respectif.

Après un regard éloquent, elles reprirent constance et le fil de la discussion reprit comme s'il ne s'était jamais interrompu.

Bellatrix et Sirius n'intervinrent pas. Le choc était trop brutal. Ils ne pouvaient pas dans l'immédiat hurler toutes les raisons pour lesquelles cet arrangement était…risible, contre-nature, impossible, impensable,…

_TOUT MAIS PAS CA ! se disaient-ils._

Ce n'était pas qu'un simple caprice d'adolescent. Non, non, non ! C'était sérieux, réfléchie, tellement réfléchie que ça en émettait des rayons dans leur yeux…des rayons destructeurs…des rayons de haine si intense que l'un d'entre eux n'allait pas tarder à mourir…

Pour Bellatrix, Sirius était l'incarnation du traître à son sang : il était à gryffondor, il traînait avec ses adorateurs de moldus, quand ce n'était pas avec des sang-de-bourbe. Et pire, il prenait un malin plaisir à humilier les Serpentards.

Elle ne l'avait pas vu faire : lorsqu'elle était en dernière année, Sirius n'était qu'en quatrième année. Aujourd'hui, il allait rentrer en sixième année.

Mais Sirius avait beaucoup fait parler de lui à l'école..._trop_ fait parler de lui.

Comment sa mère pouvait-elle imaginer qu'elle accepte de se marier avec lui ?

Pour Sirius, Bellatrix était la femme la plus détestable qu'il ait jamais rencontré. Ni plus, ni moins.

Déjà enfant, il se souvenait qu'elle ne l'aimait pas : il avait toujours eu la manie de regarder en fronçant les sourcils tout ce qu'une personne digne de son sang ferait en fronçant les sourcils, d'un air désapprobateur.

Et bien qu'il suivait ce qu'on lui avait dicté de faire jusqu'à ces 7 ans, Bellatrix sentait déjà sa répugnance à accomplir ces nobles tâches, il se souvenait de cette scène mythique, peu avant qu'il n'entre à Poudlard.

Il s'était retrouvé, comme souvent en compagnie de son frère et ses cousines à une table et dans une salle séparées de leurs parents.

Bellatrix et Narcissa, bien qu'elles n'aient jamais aimé Sirius s'était montrées sympathiques avec lui, puis avaient fini par lui faire une apologie de la maison de Serpentard, il avait alors croisé le regard de sa cousine Androméda qui était à Serdaigle et avait trouvé le courage de lui dire qu'il pensait aller à Gryffondor.

La nouvelle avait assommé la table. Son frère avait été le premier a montré toute son amertume à son égard.

Mais Sirius savait qu'il venait d'instaurer ouvertement les hostilités entre lui et elle, qu'elle avait compris qu'il ne partagerait jamais son opinion et que tôt ou tard, un duel éclaterait entre celle qui chérissait le mage et celui qui haïssait la personnification des idéaux de sa famille.

- Alors Walburga, vous ne m'avez pas dit combien de BUSE a eu votre fils ?  
- DOUZE ! il les a tous eu ! Avec mention optimal ! un vrai petit géni !

_Un quoi ? Je dois faire un cauchemar…  
_

Bellatrix ne répliquait pas à cette perche que lui tendait sa mère, sans doute trop perdue.

- C'est magnifique ! Bellatix avait eu les mêmes résultats, je pense, n'est-ce pas ?

- Vraiment ? s'enquit la mère de Sirius. Et quelle carrière poursuis-tu maintenant, Bellatrix ?

Si Bellatrix se refusait à lancer la première pierre, lui ne s'en priverai certainement pas.

- Celle de mangemort, bien sûr !

- Sirius ! s'insurgea sa mère.

- Oh pardon, je voulais dire suceuse de premier ordre chez les mangemorts ! Tu vas allez 

vérifier si Voldemort a bien une b ? A moins que celle de Lestrange t'ai suffit ?

Comment savait-il qu'elle était sortie avec Lestrange pendant un mois n'attira même pas la curiosité de Bellatrix, seule la manière dont il avait parlé de son maître, le seul fait qu'il ait osé prononcer son nom la mettait hors d'elle, elle n'entendit le vague « tais-toi ! » qu'avait pourtant hurlait sa mère.

- Ah ! Mais j'oubliais, il t'a largué pour cette boursouflet de Gargott…pas trop la honte ?

- Espèce de petit insolent ! Comment _oses-tu_ parler du Seigneur ainsi ? Comment _peux-tu_ même souiller son nom de ta bouche ! Infâme petit a ! Tu ne mérites pas mieux que la pourriture de…

Leurs mères n'étaient pas au courant de la force de leurs différents et elles essayaient pour l'instant de maîtriser une atmosphère qu'elle savait haineuse, tant les injures portées par leur progénitures étaient violentes.

- Ça suffit !  
- Sirius excuse-toi tout de suite !

- Hors de question ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a prit de m'imposer la compagnie de cette mangemort en puissance ? Comment père a-t-il pu seulement la laisser venir ici ?

- Ce n'est pas _eux _que les mangemorts vont venir chercher, Black…

- Tu veux dire…_moi_ ? Quelle aubaine ! Qu'ils essaient donc ! S'ils ont la même boîte crânienne que toi, je ne risque rien !

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres défend nos intérêts, Sirius ! Tu dois lui en être reconnaissant ! s'étonna sa mère.

- Bellatrix ! Il est jeune, tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir de…tenta d'excuser sa propre mère.

- Reconnaissant de quoi exactement ? De…

- DE REMETTRE LES GENS A LEUR PLACE ! Nous sommes des sangs purs ! Nous avons le droit de…s'emporta Bellatrix.

- Le seul droit que tu as, _toi_, c'est de mourir !

Il cracha effrontément à ses pieds. Ni une, ni deux : elle sortit sa baguette si rapidement que Sirius eût tout juste le temps d'esquiver le rayon vert.

- Qu'est-ce que tu essayais, au juste ? Me faire saigner du nez ?

- Sirius ! s'exclama la voix froide, chargée de réprimande de son père. Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que vous nous laissiez, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de sa sœur et nièce.

- Excusez-nous pour cette…heu petite gêne, dit sa femme.

- Ce n'est rien, assura sa belle-sœur. Bellatrix…viens…viens.

Mais Bellatrix regardait toujours haineusement son cousin, et sa mère dût la tirer en arrière pour la faire bouger.

- Ça suffit, maintenant. Viens.

- On se retrouvera, Black ! On se retrouvera…

- Ça sera avec plaisir, et je te ferai jouir de ton plus précieux droit ! dit-il en réduisant la distance qui les séparait, au fur et à mesure qu'elles se dirigeaient vers la porte. Va donc chercher un mari chez tes précieux collègues, et n'oublie pas d'embrasser ton boss, Voldemort, de ma part !

- Les seules personnes qui t'embrasseront seront les détraqueurs, Black !

- SILENCIO ! hurla la mère de Sirius. Sirius, reste ici !

C'est vrai. Une lutte à la fois. Il les regarda partir et se tourna vers ses parents, prêt à jeter toute la colère qu'il emmagasinait lorsqu'il vivait ici.

- Enfin, où est-ce que tu t'aies cru ?

Mais avant que Sirius ait pu répondre, Regulus était descendu descendu voir ce qui provoquait un tel raffut :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
- Remonte ! t'es trop jeune pour voir ça !

- Sirius ! Je ne supporte plus ton insolence !

- Comment as-tu pu te comporter de la sorte ? Tu fais honte à ma chaire et mon sang !

- Elle…Elle a essayé de me tuer ! Vous avez vu comme moi ce qu…

- Tu l'as provoqué !

- On n'essaie pas de tuer quelqu'un parce qu'il vous a provoqué c'est…  
- Tu lui dois respect ! C'est ton ainé, enfin !  
- Tu l'aurais mérité !  
- Vraiment ? Accio !

Pendant l'été, il avait prit l'habitude de ne jamais ranger ses affaires dans ses tiroirs mais dans ses valises. Une manière de rester en contact avec Poudlard, de se dire que cette vie, ici, ne serait pas éternelle. Et il n'en avait jamais été aussi heureux. Ses valises fendirent l'air.

- Vous avez raison ! Je suis un homme mort…pour vous ! Et toi, dit-il à l'adresse de son frère, si tu rejoins leur bande, attend-toi à ce qu'ils te réservent le même sort si tu les _provoques_.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je les provoquerai ?  
- Il n'est pas aussi stupide que toi, Sirius.  
- C'est vrai, il l'est plus comme vous.

- Sans sous tu ne tiendras pas longtemps ! hurla son frère alors qu'il claquait déjà la porte.

Le magicobus l'amena chez son meilleur ami. La première réaction de James fut d'éclater de rire :

- C'est dingue ! Sirius Black, troisième du nom à la robe très pompeuse est sans sous ! héhé ! Mais t'aurais du le faire depuis longtemps ! J'suis même étonné que t'aies réussi à tenir 16 ans et être toujours sains d'esprit…Enfin au moins, c'est sans regret maintenant…

- Si, j'aurai aimé leur dire à quel point ils me répugnaient...

_"La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, j'avais 16" - Sirius à propos de Bellatrix - (T4)_

any reaction ? 

review please !


End file.
